<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cause I know I'll kill my enemies when they come for me by OldEmeraldEye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215342">cause I know I'll kill my enemies when they come for me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye'>OldEmeraldEye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Gen, Inspired by the Tatooine Slave Culture Mythos, Leia Organa Doesn't Need Saving</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:17:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia is a being of incandescent fury.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>fan_flashworks</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cause I know I'll kill my enemies when they come for me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leia throws the chain in wide, easy loops, like she's catching a loose thranta. Jabba is about as wide across as the ones she's flown over the mountain grasslands. She has only one shot at the maneuver before he notices and removes her ability to act.<br/>
<br/>
She hadn't missed then, with only hours stranded in botanical beauty as consequence.<br/>
<br/>
She does not miss now. No thranta has ever tried to keep her stripped, chained, lesser than. The loop settles in place, tight around what in more segmented species would be the neck. Good enough.<br/>
<br/>
His yell of surprise goes unnoticed in the chaos Luke has unleashed.<br/>
<br/>
The omnipresent, constantly dry heat makes her hands slip. Even in the shaded, cooled interior of the barge. Leia is never coming back to Tatooine if she has any choice in the matter. Twists the links round her palms and sets her weight back on her heels.<br/>
<br/>
Muscle to muscle, she is outclassed by all but the youngest of hutts. That's not what she's doing. All of the power in her body against that protecting his throat. Concentrated pressure into the width of the chain. Force multipliers is what she's <em>good</em> at. Her arms burn. She burns.<br/>
She isn't going to stop pulling until he's dead. Just as she won't stop fighting until the Empire is no more, until the Emperor and Vader and all his ilk are no more than ghost stories and cautionary tales in the holohistories.<br/>
<br/>
Leia is a being of incandescent fury, and her enemies will be ash on the wind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>